¿Sueñan los Psicópatas?
by Vic The Writer
Summary: Sally Acorn es una asesina a sueldo con un oscuro pasado que junto a su novio Shadow decide abandonar su vida de crimen y empezar otra. Pero antes deberá cumplir un ultimo contrato, asignado por un misterioso erizo llamado Scourge. Pero, tras varias complicaciones, ella dudara de si sus recuerdos son reales, de si Scourge es quien realmente dice ser. Y de su propia cordura.


**Capítulo 1: Un último contrato**

Sonó el despertador automático, y una mano entre las sabanas se asomo para apagar el molesto sonido chirriante que producía la alarma. Con el molesto sonido enmudecido, la chica procedió a levantarse; lentamente fue apartándose de las sabanas, un poco sucias, de la cama que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. La habitación era un desastre, pues la dueña no se había molestado en limpiarlo ese fin de semana, era domingo. Dando pasos lentos, la chica, cuyo nombre era Sally Acorn, de 22 años, fue directa al baño del departamento, casi resbalándose con sus propias bragas, y gruñendo maldiciones en voz baja.

Llegando al dichoso cuarto se miro al espejo, que estaba roto, por lo que no pudo verse bien. "Estúpido espejo" susurro sin recordar que, una semana antes, le había pegado un tiro al cristal del espejo en un acceso de furia. Llego a la Sala-Comedor, y tomo un pequeño llavero que estaba en su mesa. El llavero tenía tres llaves, la de su departamento, la de su coche, y la del departamento justo al lado del suyo. Sin importarle su desnudez, la chica salió al pasillo exterior del tercer piso de ese edificio. Las únicas personas que vivían en el tercer piso eran ellas, la anciana señora Acker, que vivía en el 327 y casi nunca salía ("a estas alturas" pensó "la momia debe ya estar pudriéndose"), la chica del 310; Sally presentía que la chica era ninfómana, pues en una ocasión la había visto salir sin ropa, lo que hacía sospechar a Sally de que esa visión le había atraído, y otra ocasión habían tenido sexo. Y claro, el habitante del departamento de al lado, el 304. Ella vivía en el 302.

Abrió con su llave el departamento. Lo que siempre la molestaba al entrar era ver la principal diferencia entre ese departamento y el suyo. El suyo era la representación del descuido y la suciedad, este era lo contrario. Todo estaba limpio, ordenado, no había cosas tiradas por doquier. Suspiro, a veces pensaba que Shadow era mejor persona que ella, y eso que ambos eran asesinos a sueldo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de este, quien seguía dormido. Ambos eran novios desde que se habían conocido por primera vez, cuando ella se había recién mudado al edificio. Eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, y eso les gustaba ambos. No se guardaban secretos entre sí, Sally sabía que su novio siempre creció como un marginado social, viviendo el desprecio de todos, padres incluidos. Shadow sabía también que su novia no había tenido una buena vida. Ignorada (y despreciada) por su madre, una mujer fría cuyos sueños quedaron destrozados con el embarazo; y múltiples veces violada por su padre, un hombre frustrado e insatisfecho por la frialdad de su esposa. Mientras que su madre la golpeaba y le culpaba a ella de sus fracasos, su padre no tenía consideración en cuanto a las posibles secuelas psicológicas de sus acciones pudieran dejar a su hija. Literalmente había cumplido cualquier fantasía sexual con su hija; "¡Joder, Incluso invito a varios de sus amigos para tener una orgia conmigo!" Le confesó una vez Sally a Shadow, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

De ahí en más no recordaba mucho, no recordaba si había escapado de su casa sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta hasta cuando era tarde, oh si los había asesinado antes de escapar. Aunque creía que era más lo segundo.

Los dos, con vidas desastrosas, habían acabado como asesinos fríos que aniquilaban a cualquiera por un precio adecuado. Eran profesionales, y eso que Sally no recordaba haber matado antes aunque Shadow dijera una vez que parecía haber sido entrenada para eso por sus movimientos y tácticas.

Sally, desnuda y contemplando con expresión de ternura al amor de su vida, se acerco a Shadow, acostándose en su cama junto a él. Noto que Shadow solo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos, con una sonrisa traviesa, bajo su mano y lentamente empezó a retirar la prenda del erizo negro. Cuando la hubo retirado, la tiro a una esquina de la habitación y empezó a masajear el miembro masculino del erizo. Este, al sentir los estímulos, abrió los ojos, primero confundido, luego sonriente al ver a Sally.

—Entras a mi departamento, me desnudas y tocas mi órgano personal ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti?

Ella rió.

—Tú y yo sabemos que lo disfrutas.

0-0-0-0-0

Dos días antes estaban en la habitación de ella sentados, frente a frente, Shadow quería hablar seriamente.

—Quiero retirarme de ser un asesino a sueldo, Sally.

Ella se quedo sorprendida, pero a la vez comprendió porque, tarde o temprano, por más frio que fuera el asesino, el remordimiento de matar gente inocente llegaba, a menos que fueras un psicópata.

-Quiero dejar todo esto, Sally. Irme a otra ciudad, una nueva vida, contigo; tú y yo.

Ella no supo que decir. Después de un momento de silencio, ella preguntó:

— ¿Quieres decir que yo también debería retirarme?

—Algo así estaba pensando, imagínate, rehacer nuestras vidas, dejar ese pasado oscuro que nos ha convertido en _esto_ y vivir juntos un nuevo capítulo del libro de la vida. Imagina una casa en el campo o en la costa, tú y yo, y tal vez algunos hijos nuestros.

Eso la sonrojo.

—Lo…Lo pensare.

Se levanto, y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión, la aceptare.

0-0-0-0-0

El día anterior, había decidido, aceptaría. Estaba dispuesta a decírselo a Shadow cuando el teléfono sonó, ella apresuradamente contesto.

— ¿Diga?

Contesto un hombre, dijo que se sentiría muy complacido de requerir sus "servicios". Ella estaba a punto de decirle que se había retirado, cuando el hombre menciono una vasta cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Dónde quiere que nos encontremos para hablar más del acuerdo?... ¿Mañana? ... ¿A qué hora y donde?… Okey, nos veremos entonces.

"Un último contrato, Shadow; un último contrato y se acabo"

0-0-0-0-0

Tras contárselo, Shadow no se mostro muy alegre, pero acepto de mala gana.

—Último, Sally. Podríamos usar el dinero para empezar nuestra nueva vida, pero después de esto no más asesinatos.

-Así será amor.

El relajo su expresión seria.

— ¿Debes reunirte con ese tipo en la tarde?

—Sí.

El sonrió.

—Entonces tenemos la mañana libre.

Ella sonrió y besándolo se acostaron en la cama. Al cabo de una hora, ambos ya habían tenido 5 orgasmos juntos, y aun tenían energía para más. Claro, el erizo usaba protección, así como también la ardilla; ambos habían acordado hacerlo sin esta cuando empezaran su nueva vida. Mientras siguieron disfrutándose mutuamente.

0-0-0-0-0

—Tengo miedo—Dijo de repente Sally cuando se encontraban agotados.

— ¿Miedo?

—No me había dado cuenta antes pero, ahora que lo pienso, siento algo raro de este último contrato, solo que no se por qué. Y ese tipo, su voz, no me había dado cuenta antes y ahora me percato de ello. No me dijo su nombre, pero su voz, su tono de voz, me parecía familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, aunque no recuerdo haber hablado con él nunca.

Shadow no supo que decir. Sally, viendo que ya faltaba cerca de una hora para reunirse con el sujeto, se levanto, camino hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Después salió del departamento. Shadow, pensativo, pudo escuchar el departamento de al lado abrirse, tras unos minutos de silencio, oyó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Tras otros minutos, escucho el sonido de un vehículo al encenderse, salir del estacionamiento y alejarse.

0-0-0-0-0


End file.
